It's Always You
by Words.Character.Plot
Summary: Every akuma battle, every cleanse, every call for trouble, it all came down to two people: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. After all, they were fated for each other. A series of one shots that shows all sides of the love square. These dorks are absolutely hopeless.
1. Dying's Not Your Job

Welcome to Miraculous one shots! Unless otherwise stated, these will be stand alone. I'll be exploring all sides of the love square and even reveals of others included in this. I am also open to requests! Leave me a review or shoot me a message. Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette raced forward, eyes scanning the area for a good hiding spot, desperate to stop the akuma as fast as possible. She suddenly stopped, hard enough for Tikki to float out and look at her.

"Marinette? The akuma!"

She didn't respond right away and Tikki followed her gaze. Chat was surrounded by dogs of all sorts, keeping them at bay with a swirl of his baton. Why did it have to be a dog akuma? Chat hated dogs, especially in the suit.

"He'll be fine once you transform. Come on!"

Tikki was right, she sighed. But before she could turn, one particularly large dog grabbed his baton and yanked it out of his grasp. Fear flitted across her partner's face. Marinette didn't have time to think. She whistled as loud as possible. Ten pairs of eyes all swiveled to her, including her favorite green ones. Momentarily forgetting their prize, they advanced on Marinette.

She squeaked, not quite thinking this through, and ran, hyper aware of the snarls behind her. If she was in her suit, it would be no problem outrunning these hounds, but well, her civilian identity had other plans. One loose stone and she fell face first to meet pavement. Did it give Chat enough time to secure his baton? Did he get away okay? She really hoped the next Ladybug managed not to fall over her own two feet.

Before she could reach the unrelenting street, gloved hands grabbed her around the waist as teeth grabbed her leg. She yelped, kicking the dog latched on her leg and soared through the air with Chat. That was way too close.

He stopped on a nearby roof, hidden from the akuma yelling at him. "What were you thinking Marinette?!"

She winced, "I was thinking you were in a bad situation and Ladybug was gonna need your help."

"You could have been killed!"

"So could you!"

"It's my job!"

"Dying is not your job!"

There was a roar from the akuma and both hid behind a chimney. She winced as the roof scraped her leg. That was going to be fun dealing with. "Go help Ladybug. I'm safe here."

He hesitated, "You better be here when we're done."

She rolled her eyes, "Go kitty."

Chat sighed and leapt off the roof with only one glance back. Marinette stood, careful on her injured leg, "Well this is going to be fun. Tikki, spots on!"

The suit washed over her and braced her leg enough to run head long into battle. It was a difficult akuma and took way too long to cleanse, but they prevailed as the sun began to set on Paris. She smiled as the ladybugs surrounded her leg, fixing the broken tissue. Chat watched curiously.

"Bien Joue!" they said, their miraculous giving their first warning beep. Chat backed up.

"Gotta go bugaboo. Try not to miss me too much!" He gave his salute and vaulted towards the parisian skyline.

Ladybug paled, "Chat, wait!"

She cursed and swung after him, knowing which roof he was heading for. If she was clever, she could just beat him. She rolled onto the roof less than gracefully, light flashing, ushering Tikki into her purse.

"Marinette?" Chat called, looking around for her. She took a moment to catch her breath and then called out to him.

He was by her side in a flash, checking her leg, "Chat, I'm fine. Miraculous ladybug fixed me up brand new. I wouldn't say no to a ride home as a thank you though."

"You're very calm about nearly dying by dog," he said, studying her critically.

"Probably just shock. So... ride home?"

His eyes narrowed, but complied, "The best ride I can offer a princess."

At that, he scooped her up, bridal style, and hurried to her house. By the time they arrived, there was little time for chit chat, his miraculous beeping urgently. He gave a salute as she dropped into her trap door. Tikki floated out, stern.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking my partner was in danger."

"He'd be in more danger if you got too hurt to transform. Marinette, if you are hurt or unable to perform as Ladybug, all would be lost."

Marinette's eyes flashed to her kwami. Three years of being Ladybug and she knew the routine. Tikki was always telling her how reckless she was, but in that moment it didn't matter. She saw her partner in danger. Her partner. The one who was constantly taking the fall, constantly throwing himself in front of her. How could she not do the same?

"He's my partner. He takes so many falls and hits for me, it's only fair that I do the same. If something happened, he would have thought of something."

"He doesn't know who you are, though. He wouldn't know why if you didn't show up."

"Maybe that needs to change."

"Marinette..."

She ignored the concerned kwami, opening up her the recent akuma, she knew they would meet for patrol tonight. Patrols after akumas were more about recovery than patrolling. Maybe she would bring cookies. Chat loved the salted caramels she brought last time. Her eyes drifted from her screen to her Adrien wall. It had morphed over the years. From stolen magazine articles and photoshoots to goofy shots of her friends and random design pieces. She sighed. She loved Adrien, but...

Ten minutes before patrol, she stretched and grabbed a few different types of cookies. Her hands lingered over the frosted Ladybug and Chat Noir cookies her parents put out for Miraculous Day next week. Smiling, she stashed one of each in the nondescript box.

It was a little harder swinging over Paris with a box of cookies, but Marinette made it work. She even beat Chat there. She sat on their spot, legs dangling over the edge, lost in thought. Was she really going to do this? It would change everything. But... things were bound to change. They had been the cat and bug team for three years now and had only grown closer. She was finally ready to get to know her partner as a friend, someone she knew in and out of the mask. Yes, this was the right thing to do.

"My Lady, you brought cookies?" Chat landed softly beside her, ears perked at the box in her hands.

She laughed, opening the box for him, "Special ones just for us."

"You do love me!" His eyes roved over the different types, settling on the Ladybug cookie. He gave a groan of approval, "These are the best."

Nerves got the better of her. They always do. Her smile became strained and stretched as it lingered, "Yeah. yep. They're great."

His head cocked to the side and he sat beside her, "You okay bugaboo?"

"Um, yeah. Hard akuma today, huh? I thought you were kibble for sure." The joke was lame and she knew it, but why was this so hard? Chat's eyes furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Of course he knew she was trying too hard. Chat was always able to read her like an open book. She sighed, setting aside the cookies, "Today was hard kitty. I saw you cornered...before I transformed and...how long have we known each other?"

"Uh, almost three years I guess. Feels like a lifetime."

"Three years of you taking the falls for me."

"Well, yeah, it's part of the job. I distract, you cleanse." He grinned, as if that made it better, like he was fine being the fall guy.

She looked at him, hurt, "Dying isn't your job."

Connections were going off in his brain, she could see his wheels turning, but he wasn't quite there yet, "My Lady? What brought this on?"

"You, you dumb cat. You were surrounded by those dogs, lost your baton and then had the nerve to scold me for rescuing you! I don't care if I have the magic cure, I can't do this without you either, okay?"

Silence stretched between them, she hugged her middle. Unable to sit, she stood and faced away from him, looking over the Parisian skyline. This was such a bad idea. Bad marinette! This is what happens when you don't think!

"...Marinette?"

She turned instinctively at her name, met his gaze and nodded. He scrambled up to her. When had he gotten so tall? She had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Hello chaton."

A smile crept up his face and he suddenly wrapped her in a hug, shouting and twirling, "Princess! My Lady! It's you!"

She laughed, the tension breaking in her. This. This was right. She felt whole, complete, ready to take on the world with him at her side. She hugged him fiercely. Whoever he was under the mask, she loved this boy.


	2. My father, Hawkmoth

Thank y'all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying these little shorts. As I said before, all will be one shots unless otherwise noted. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was not Adrien's day. While he had grown accustomed to the dark cloud of bad luck that clung to him, this was just too much. How on earth did he get the black cat miraculous and a neglectful father who turned into a supervillian? By all odds, shouldn't he been the one snapping and going evil?

But no, it had to be Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste, head of Agreste Fashions, ruthless businessman by day, Paris' terror by night. This couldn't be happening. He just imagined the small butterfly kwami that lingered by his father a little too long. Adrien was just seeing things when his father appeared out of the floor from a secret lair. This was all the effects of a really long day.

No. Adrien groaned. His luck wasn't that good. He had to tell his lady. They could figure this out together, "Plagg, claws-"

But what would his lady say? What would he say? Would this ruin his chance with her? How on earth was he supposed to prove that he knew his own father was Hawkmoth without giving himself away. If he told her that his father was Hawkmoth, would she distrust Chat? And if she knew he was Adrien, would she shun him? He couldn't do this. Why was the room getting so dark?

"Kid?" Plagg floated up into his vision, increasing worried by is chosen's silence, "We should call Ladybug. She'll know what to do."

His kwami was right. The world slowly settled around him, "Yeah, I just..."

"Come on kid. Stop overthinking. This isn't healthy."

Adrien's eye twitched, his mind still reeling, "Plagg! What if he knows I'm Chat Noir!?"

Plagg was curiously silent as he zoomed over to his cheese haven. Adrien gaped after him, "Plagg does he know who I am?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's your old man." But the kwami didn't meet his gaze as he gorged himself on a piece of cheddar.

It was all the confirmation he needed. "He schedules akumas during school on purpose! No wonder he told me never to have emotions!"

"Calm down. You're giving me a headache. Weren't you gonna call Ladybug?"

"He akumatized himself!" Plagg groaned loudly, belching at the end. Adrien's hand clenched around his ring. He wasn't going to bring his lady into this. Not yet. First, it was time for some good old fashioned Agreste revenge.

"Eat up Plagg, tomorrow, we go on strike."

* * *

Unfortunately, between his job and newfound hobby, his father did not see his son walk out that morning in garish garb. Adrien didn't care. It felt so freeing to wear something that wasn't by his father. There was even more satisfaction that it didn't match. He walked up to school with a smug grin plastered to his face that not even Nino questioned.

It wasn't until Chloe screamed that anyone seemed to notice.

"Adrikins what garbage are you wearing?!" she shrieked, his grin grew.

He looked down at his orange Hawaiian shirt, bomber jacket and white washed jeans, "Trying out a new look. Like it Chlo?"

"I can't even hear you. it's so ugly. Take it off now!"

He quirked an eyebrow, "You want me to take off my clothes? That seems a little forward, don't you think?"

She sputtered as few snickers broke out behind him. Granted, they were nervous and stilted laughs. No one was too sure about this new student. Gone was polite, sweet Adrien. In his place was an anomaly, an unknown. Chloe shuddered and sat in her seat, not even glancing his way. Finally some peace from her.

"Dude, I'm not complaining, but what is going on?"

"Just a little payback. Tired of following my hypocritical father."

Nino's raised an eyebrow, "I get that, but, are you sure? I mean, how far does this go? Can he disown you?"

Adrien shrugged, not really caring at this point, "I want to be myself for once Nino. And that's completely selfish and more than a little childish, but it feels really good."

"Alright man," he said with a slap on the back, "I got you. Say the word and I'll join you. Let's trash the old man's image of you."

He didn't deserve a friend like Nino, but he was super grateful for him in this moment. At least he knew Nino would be normal around him, he was the only one that's had a glimpse of who he was under the perfect son, besides Ladybug of course.

"Adrien?"

He looked up to see Marinette freeze in front of him. She had managed to come to school a few minutes early but now she wasn't sure if she really was still asleep. What was he wearing?

"Morning Marinette!" he said, smiling brightly. She cocked her head in confusion.

"That's a new look."

Nino slung his arm over his shoulder, "My bro is getting some much needed teenage rebellion. Wanna help? I bet it would rile up his father even further if Adrien showed up in a rival designer's clothes."

"That'd be paw-some!" Adrien exclaimed, the pun slipping out before he could catch it. Heh, cat-ch it. He shook away that dangerous punny trail, "Do you have clothes you made that I could wear Mari?"

Poor Marinette was so lost. She merely nodded as Alya dragged her to her seat before the teacher could get onto her. School was a blur around her, the only thought was Adrien and his seemingly complete 180 in personality. Though that wasn't entirely true, she mused. He was more outspoken and confident and a little blinding with his atrocious clothing choice, but still Adrien. He laughed more and smiled more and spoke his opinions. Even with that, there was something lurking under the surface. She was worried what would happen when it finally broke free.

So worried that she was now in her room with him, going over his clothes for tomorrow. Alya and Nino ditched them after swiping a few croissants, the traitors. But Marinette was strangely calm. Her crush came second to this boy that was obviously hurting.

"Wow, Marinette, I knew you were good, but this is amazing!"

"And now you don't have to look like a poorly disguised traffic cone." she said with a laugh as he put two bold patterns next to each other.

"But that's the point! I don't want subtle. I wanna scream disobedience from the rooftops. Or maybe I should yowl?" he added with a chuckle.

Her brow furrowed, "You wanna talk about it?"

Green eyes snapped to blue, for some reason surprised by her caring tone. She gave him a smile and offered out a macaroon. He accepted it with a cautious smile of his own, "I'm okay, thank you. Do you think it's safe to burn clothes inside a trashcan?"

"What?"

His phone beeped and he grinned, "Gotta go. See you tomorrow Mari!"

Adrien quickly packed the clothes she offered and hurried out, actually looking forward to this summons from his father. Yeah, he would be angry, but not as angry as he would be once he saw his clothes. Would it be possible to record it? That was probably too far. He rushed home, not noticing the red shadow trailing behind him.

"What in the world are you wearing, Adrien?" his father asked the moment his son stepped in the room.

"Found these in my closet. I assumed, I was allowed to wear it."

There was a slight twinge in Gabriel Agreste's left eye, but his face was otherwise stone. "Do I need to have Nathalie approve of your clothes? Are you five, Adrien?"

Marinette was right, this was too brash. Still, he was already here, might as well go all in. "No need father. I'll be wiser in my choices. I hope you don't mind, but I changed the dinner menu."

Right on cue, the chef brought out pizza and milkshakes. It took a lot of bribing for the chef to go along with this. As well as the promise that he wouldn't lose his job. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was my request. As you said, I am admitted to choose our meal once a week."

"Within reason," he said with clenched teeth.

"Reason father? I'm sorry, but find that hard to understand coming from you." The silence bristled between them, unspoken threats and conversations stretching.

"What has brought on this unacceptable behavior?"

''Hawkmoth."

"What?" There was just a slight change of color in his father's face, a slight narrowing of the eyes.

"He's targeting my friends, my emotions, forcing everyone to live in fear. So I decided, the best way to defy this evil villain was to live my life without boundaries and follow Ladybug and Chat Noir's example. The selfish, blind ambition of a mad man shouldn't dictate my actions. Don't you agree father?"

The wheels were turning in his mind, Adrien could tell. The puzzle pieces beginning to fall into place. "On the contrary, the so called heroes of this city are poor examples. Not once have they led with true leadership. And not once have they questioned the motives of Hawkmoth."

"There's no good reason to manipulate people who are at their lowest."

"To bring back a loved one is a valid reason."

"Mom isn't coming back! And she would never want this," He shouted, anger getting the best of him, a chill fell around the room.

"Go to your room."

Adrien stood, his fists clenched. The door slammed behind him and Plagg floated up cautiously. "Is he right Plagg? Can he bring her back?"

"Can't say for sure. But it would come at a horrible cost."

He landed face first on his bed, groaning. Plagg nestled in his hair. "You got a message from your ladybug."

Adrien didn't even bother getting up. He called his transformation and pulled the baton to his ear.

"Hey Chat. I got a favor to ask. A classmate of mine is...well, I'm worried he could become an akuma. I'm outside his house now. If you could meet me, that'd be great."

A classmate of hers? A rush ran down his spine, could he figure out who she was if he knew the classmate? He shifted slightly and hit the tracker, jolting as he realized where she was.

"Crap! Crap, crap crap!" Adrien scrambled to turn off the lights, then snuck over to the window. There, posed gracefully on a nearby roof, his lady was perched. Thankfully, she didn't have night vision and she was pretty far away. Maybe she saw the flash of his transformation and assumed it was the tv. Only one way to find out.

With the grace of a cat, he opened the window and slipped out, cautious of Ladybug's eye trained on his window. She hadn't left yet, so that was good. And...he had to give himself away tonight anyway. That was inevitable given the Hawkmoth situation.

Wait. Her CLASSMATE.

Adrien stumbled over a roof tile. Ladybug was in his class? Someone that knew he had changed. Someone close. With bluebell eyes and dark hair. This couldn't be happening. He needed to sit.

"Chat?" Nope. He wasn't ready. Maybe he really could melt into the shadows. "I know you're there."

He slowly stood, trying his best to smile, "My lady called?"

She looked as uncertain as he felt. She must have seen him, there was no other explanation. Her desire to help overrode her own nervousness though. She was so beautiful. "What's going on, chaton?"

"What do you mean?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat, "Uh, you called me."

She pursed her lips, but can you blame a guy for trying? He wasn't ready. He was still reeling from his father and now Marinette. Of course, this was a great change. He was so excited. It was just a lot. Yep, there goes the light. He really should breathe normally.

Whether out of instinct or concern, Ladybug reached out and pulled him to sit by her, their legs dangling off the roof. She put her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers, "You wanna tell me why why the kindest guy I know is suddenly plotting revenge on his father?"

"Maybe he found out something that made him snap."

"Like what?"

"Like my father is Hawkmoth."


	3. Seven Years of Denial

So most of these shorts are based around 'what ifs'. What if Adrien found out about his dad? What if Marinette saved Chat outside the suit? etc. This one is brought to you by: What if there was a reason these to dorks couldn't see the obvious?

Warning: Angst ahead :)

* * *

Marinette sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out onto the sleeping city. Seven years and she still didn't tire of this view, of the exhilaration racing across the rooftops, of the freedom found when she donned the spots. Seven years. She was ending her university career soon, hoping to secure a full time position at Agreste, where she worked now. As a student, she didn't do much designing, but it was at least at the company she wanted.

She glanced over to her right, a pun at her lips that died in the wind. No Chat. He wasn't there, which was the norm now. She sighed, "I miss you chaton."

Ever since the defeat of Hawkmoth, her kitty had been avoiding her. At least, that's how it seemed. Patrols were not as necessary now, but he had always been eager to do them before. Now...it was stilted. And he never appeared on the anniversary of their greatest accomplishment. It had been three years today.

Her gaze flitted from the empty spot at her side to the Agreste Mansion. It stood empty now or perhaps Adrien sold it. He never mentioned it if he did. Three years of guilt and she still couldn't face him. He hated her, she was sure. After all, Ladybug was the one who took his father away from him. The only thing she managed was to keep the press in the dark. For all the public knew, Gabriel Agreste had a mental breakdown and was forced to resign. Adrien took on the mantle, the burden, and made no other comments to his father's health. People eventually stopped asking.

"Well Tikki, I guess we better head home." She stood, giving one more cursory glance along the horizon, hoping for a black blur to be bounding over to meet her. Nothing. Sighing, she took to the roofs herself.

She landed on her apartment balcony and called off the transformation, catching Tikki with practiced ease. The red kwami smiled at her charge, "I'm sure he's fine Marinette."

"How is it, in seven years, we've never guessed who we are?" she asked randomly, stepping inside the small studio apartment, setting Tikki down by a plate of cookies. It was a question that had been gnawing at her lately. Had she really not known Chat well enough to pick him out of a crowd?

And then there were moments, moments were the mask seemed so thin, like she just barely saw the boy behind it. But every time she came close, a wall was thrown in her face. Like a forgotten memory or a elusive word, it stayed just beyond her reach.

"Magic of the miraculous." Tikki replied with the munch of a cookie, "Only if both you and Chat want a reveal would you be able to guess."

Marinette fell on the couch with a huff, "Chat has always wanted to know my identity Tik. And lately...ugh, I want to be us. I want to be with him, my whole self and his whole self. So that should work right?"

Her small friend stared at her and Marinette was reminded once again of how old Tikki was. Those blue eyes held so much sorrow and wisdom in them, "It's not just wanting to know who the other is. You both have to want to let the other know who you are."

"But I just said I did."

"Marinette...Chat has not been himself since Hawkmoth's defeat, you recognize that yourself. So he may want to know who you are still, but maybe he doesn't want you to know him."

The thought jolted through her. Her chaton...was insecure? It was hard to think, but she had noticed the side comments and hunched shoulders whenever they did interact. Was it possible that Chat was afraid of her? Afraid of her reaction? Or was something in his life holding him back?

Noticing her change in mood, Tikki put a paw on Marinette's hand, "Call him tomorrow and talk. You've been putting it off too long."

She nodded, "I will. But I've got work in the morning. Night Tikki."

Tikki watched the young girl get ready for bed and sighed as the light finally flicked off, "Oh Plagg, this bug and cat are in such a mess."

"And this is why I carry extra clothes in my office," Marinette mumbled as she stepped inside her small cubicle, her shirt covered in coffee. The real crime wasn't her ruined clothes but the waste of perfectly good coffee. How on earth was she supposed to manage the morning without caffeine? Maybe she could still run by a coffee shop before the design meeting.

She quickly grabbed her extra set of clothes and changed, fixing the last button as she stepped into the hall and, for the second time that day, ran headlong into someone. "Sorry! I am so clumsy. I wasn't looking."

"It's okay Mari. I should be used to it by now," was the amused response. She looked up and gave a small eep. He should be used to it. She spent half of their teenage years running into him.

"A-Adrien. Hi."

Adrien smiled, but it didn't quite fit. "And the main thing is I saved the coffee. I noticed your lack of one when you came in."

He held out a cup to her and her eyes widened, "Thank you! I didn't think I was gonna make it today."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he winked and moved on, speaking with others about business and design, the new fall line rapidly approaching, the new interns for spring. She sank into her cubicle.

The rest of the day was a waste. She spent the whole time glancing at Adrien. He was one more enigma in her life. He had changed with Hawkmoth's defeat, going along with the cover story for his father having a mental breakdown. He didn't even tell Nino the truth. No one could deny his change though. He dropped out of school, dropped his dream of becoming a physics professor, and dived into the world of fashion seemingly overnight. Alya and Nino fretted over him like mother hens.

Marinette did her best to maintain their friendship, but she never approached the topic of his father. She couldn't. Not with what she knew. Glancing up again, he had entered his office, the door closed. Did Adrien notice the cookies she left yesterday? Very few knew the significance of yesterday, but she couldn't do nothing. Perhaps she should have bought them instead of making them herself. Or given flowers. Could you give flowers to guys?

Before she knew it, the last designer was shutting off their light and waving at Marinette goodnight. It wouldn't be the first time Marinette stayed late, and with her hoping to get a full time position in the design team, it was an investment well worth it. She hummed and tried concentrating on anything but the conversation she would have to have after she left.

"You should head home."

Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin, "Adrien! Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "Sorry. I was just leaving. You should go home. It's late."

"Yeah..."

"Something bothering you?"

She looked up at him, chewing her bottom lip, "Yes, no. I...there's this friend. And he's going through a rough patch, but he won't talk to me. Actually it's almost like he's avoiding me. Anyways, I'm meeting up with him tonight and...how do I get him to talk? I just... I hate the wall that's been pushing us apart. He's...he's my best friend. I don't want to push him away even more than he already is. I can't lose him. But this...this isn't working."

"Mari...Marinette stop. Breathe," he watched her closely as she did so, slumping in her chair. "You should ask. If he really is your best friend, you're not going to lose him by getting him to talk. Who knows, he may need the push."

She looked up at him, seeing the young boy she fell in love with, the one she was a stuttering mess before. When did that stop? Marinette smiled. It stopped when he needed a friend more than she needed love. "Thanks Adrien."

"Come on, I'll walk you out."

She blushed and hurriedly closed everything down and stuffed her papers in her bag, "Oh, and thanks for the coffee this morning. Any chance I can pay you back?"

His smile grew warm, a rare sight nowadays, "You already did."

"Huh?"

"The cookies?"

"Tha-those, I, uh, what cookies?"

He chuckled, "I know Dupain-Cheng cookies just by smell alone. They were delicious. And...much needed. The coffee was me paying you back."

They walked to her car and she paused, "Still, next time Alya and Nino drag us to a new restaurant and ditch us, I'll pay."

"I'd like to see you try," he opened her door for her, a slight smirk and gleam in his eyes. A challenge. A crack in the shell he built around him. She grinned, sliding into her car.

"Challenge accepted monsieur." Her eyebrow quirked up to match her grin as she shut the door. He laughed as she drove off and that laugh carried her all the way home and all the way to the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette fingered the box of cookies and tarts in her hands. She couldn't help it. Baking was stress relieving. And her parents taught that bad days were always made better with baked goods. She stared at the skyline as there was a soft thump beside her. Her heart lifted at that sound. He came.

Smiling brightly, Ladybug faced her partner and threw him into a hug, his greeting lost in her actions.

"T-to what do I owe the pleasure, my lady?"

"I missed you chaton." She sat and patted the space next to her. He hesitated, his ears flat on his head. Her smile dropped, "Please?"

With a sigh, he dropped beside her and accepted the cookies she offered. A silence stretched between them as she struggled for how to start. Hawkmoth. That's where it went wrong, that's where she would be begin.

"Did you know Hawkmoth was grieving?" She asked, her voice quiet and low, "His wish was to bring his wife back. He couldn't move on. He shut himself off from his life, his son. The grief consumed him. So much so that the he couldn't see what the wish would cost him. It broke him, Chat. And... and his son-" Marinette stopped, her voice cracking, "His son has to bear that burden. The stupid boy is doing it alone. One day he's in college and pursuing his dream for once in his life and then I swoop in and ruin that."

"Ladybug, what..."

"I care about you Chat. And I already ruined Adrien's life and I accept that I've lost any chance with him. And I'll make that choice every day, but... I can't lose you too. Please don't let me lose you too."

Strong arms were suddenly around her and she returned the hug, grasping onto Chat like a lifeline. He buried his face into her shoulder, "You won't lose me my lady. I'm right here."

"Then how come I can't see you?" she hiccupped.

He pulled back, "What are you talking about?"

She took an unsteady breath, "I know I know you. I know it, but...I can't...see it. Tikki, my kwami, said the miraculous keeps us from doing an accidental reveal. We have to both want it. And Chat, I feel like I'm drowning I want it so bad, but...you don't."

Chat grew still, unaware as his tail wrapped around her leg. His eyes grew distant again, "What if you don't like what you see?"

"Impossible."

"The son of Hawkmoth you spoke of, does he know about you?"

"That I'm Ladybug? No. I didn't want him to hate me, to know I ruined his life."

"Sounds like you don't know him that well then."

She quirked an eyebrow, eyes never leaving his face, watching storm clouds crowding her happy kitten's glow, "I know him pretty well. He's kind and brave and selfless. The epitome of goodness wrapped up in the worst luck I've ever seen."

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

Chat stood, taking her hands and dragging her up with him. "I trust you. Wholly. Completely. Plagg, claws out."

"Spots off." she whispered, blinding light surrounding the young adults. There was a gasp, though she wasn't sure who initiated it and suddenly she was engulfed in a hug, her chaton, her Adrien, whispering her name over and over.

"I'm so glad I told you to talk to me," he mumbled gruffly, not releasing his vice grip. Fingers dug in his hair and she held him tightly.

Warmth spread from her head to her toes. She was complete. Here in his arms was all she needed, the masks fallen away, the two pieces finally converging and crashing together. Heartache and grief and pain all finally crashing down in each other's arms to a future of healing and joy and life.


	4. Les adventures de Higuma et Hirondelle

So this one is a little different, featuring the two new characters that everyone bent out of shape over in Season 2. I actually love Kagami and Luka because they're basically genderbent miraculous free versions of Adrien and Marinette, which is why they seem to compliment our two dorks so well. And then I started thinking what if they did have magic and well, here we are. Anyways enjoy!

Warning: some spoilers for Season 2, nothing major

* * *

Kagami was not one for failure. Her first day in Paris was the tryouts for the most prestigious school in Europe. It didn't matter that she was jet lagged and exhausted. She would tryout and she would win.

Needless to say, it did not go as planned.

It was a humiliating defeat, brought down by a novice when couldn't tell who touched who first. Her opponent was kind though. Adrien Agreste. She knew the name. She expected to meet him eventually since they ran in the same circles.

She did not expect him to be so kind.

It was the only thing keeping her afloat in this misery. That, and a second tryout. She would be ready for Adrien this time.

Kagami sighed as she stared at her dark ceiling. What time was it in Japan? Not time for sleep apparently. With a groan, she got up and went to the window. Perhaps some air would do her well.

She took a deep breath, "Claws out."

Light washed over her as a suit morphed around her body. While mostly brown, there was a lighter patch on her chest. Brown rounded ears were placed in her hair. Last, but not least, a lighter brown mask appeared over her eyes. Peace settled into her bones as she climbed out the window and leapt to the roof.

She didn't make it far before a black shape whizzed past her. Kagami melted into the shadows of a chimney, crouching down to obscure her body. Chat Noir seemed to miss her, whooping as he made for the Eiffel Tower. She stood cautiously, seeing Ladybug in the distance waiting for him.

Adrien Agreste.

She had no proof of course, but somewhere deep in her bones she knew the boy she faced at tryouts was the same one she faced as riposte. Her memories were scattered as an akuma, but his fighting style was too similar. And the girl, Ladybug, whoever she was, she was smitten with the wrong side.

Kagami has only been in Paris a few days and already she could see that. Such a tangled web they weave.

"What absolute idiots," she muttered.

"I know, right?"

Kagami swung out her staff at the voice, hitting a chimney with a satisfying whack as the intruder ducked and jumped backwards.

"Woah! Calm down! I'm not here to fight. I probably should have announced myself but you were watching them and I wasn't exactly quiet when I flew up here and I figured you already heard me. You just arrived in Paris right? Rough start with being akumatized, but that's kinda how things work here."

The boy rambled on, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. She took advantage of his chatterings to focus on him. He wore a mostly light grey suit like hers. His arms a royal blue, attached to a short, blue cape that seemed to flutter in an unfelt wind. A stripe of red wound around his neck and his mask matched the blue of his suit. Hanging from his right ear was an earring that held five vibrant feathers. She saw no weapon, so he must be somewhat docile.

Straightening into a relaxed, but alert posture, she rested her staff by her foot, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A swallow. You're a bear, right? That's so cool! I love your staff!" He stepped closer to get a better look, but she twirled it, nearly hitting his face. He backed up, hands in the air.

"Why have you not teamed with Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

His head cocked to the side, "Because I can't. You and I can't help them."

"Speak for yourself," she turned toward Paris' heroes. She already failed once in Paris, she would join the superhero duo and not fail again. Bird boy grabbed her wrist, "Unhand me vermin."

"That's hurtful," he said, but let her go, "Look, you're like me right? No kwami, just a pretty spiffy jewel that gives you an outfit change and some boosts? It's different for us. I had this old Chinese guy explain it to me, but basically we would just get in the way. We could keep up with them, but we're still too limited."

Her eyes narrowed, "What Chinese man?"

"Uh, Hawaiian shirt, short, speaks in riddles?"

It didn't ring a bell, she has not met him in the brief time she's been here. She frowned as she thought it over, "You will take me to this man."

"It's...one in the morning," he said nervously, her staff twirled again, "But then again, he probably wants to see you anyways. Let's go."

He turned and jumped off the roof, the cape billowing out behind him, lifting him higher in the air and helping him move as light as air. Kagami scowled, that was impressive, she had to admit. She flicked her wrist, using her cane much like Chat Noir did, bounding after the bird boy. He landed on the balcony of a massage parlor, perching on the railing.

Just as Kagami landed, the door slid open, revealing the man they came to see.

"Higuma, Hirondelle, please come in," he stepped aside to let them in, "Would you like some tea? Or perhaps a snack?"

"You are the one keeping this imbecile from helping Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"My name is Master Fu, and I am," he stated calmly, sitting on a pad, "Please sit and I can explain."

Hirondelle sat quickly, taking a fruit tart from the offered plate. Kagami wasn't as certain, but she sat anyways, "They need help. If they had help, they could have defeated Hawkmoth already."

"It would not have been prudent to introduce more team members before they were ready. The bond between Ladybug and Chat Noir had to be solidified. It is only recently that they have shown signs that new members can join the fight."

"And yet, you still believe I cannot help? I am a good fighter."

"I have no doubt, but the stone on your finger is not strong enough. I can explain it better if you transform back." Kagami gave a sharp glance to the boy on her right. No way would she reveal her identity to them, "Hirondelle has already guessed at your identity. He is quite perceptive. And I'm sure he would be willing to transform as well."

"Yes of course! It's only fair after all." Before she could speak up, blue light flashed around him, leaving a young man with dark hair with blue tips and and blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Luka Couffaine."

He held out a hand with an easy smile. Pursing her lips, she released the magic and took his hand, "Kagami Tsurugi."

Master Fu smiled, "If I may see your miraculous'?

With great reluctance, Kagami pulled off her family ring as Luka pulled off his earrings. Master Fu studied hers closely, whispering ancient sayings. Finally he offered them back with a nod.

"The kwami in your miraculous has long since past, as I suspected."

"What does that mean?"

With a smile, he took off an ivory bracelet, "Eons ago, magical beings known as the kwami inhabited this world, free and strong. History suggests a great tragedy occurred, forcing the kwami to bind their magic and themselves to a jewel. These jewels were given to the guardians for safekeeping and for distribution when needed. Ladybug and Chat Noir have such jewels. Together, with their partner and kwami, they face an evil that threatens Paris."

"These jewels once belonged to the same category, but the kwami is lost. At some point, the kwami felt the need to remove the bond from their jewel. Not only does this cost them their life, but it also lessens the power within the jewel. No longer can this jewel call upon special magic to aid and rescue. You have a suit that protects you and heightened senses, but the magic stops there."

"What makes a kwami break the bond?" Luka asked thoughtfully as Kagami processed this new information. Instead of answering, a strange green turtle creature floated up, his eyes old and sad.

"There are many reasons to break the bond, but the most common is to save their holder. By breaking the bond, they have full access to their magic, but it comes at such a great cost. When their holder dies, so will the kwami."

Kagami leaned forward, studying the creature, "You are a kwami?"

"Of the turtle miraculous, yes."

She looked down at the ring that had been passed down through the generations. What story did it have to tell? She had never heard of a kwami or where the power of the ring came from. It simply was.

"We can still help," she said.

"Not directly. Ladybug and Chat Noir are facing a holder that is abusing a kwami. Only other kwami miraculous' can remove it. If you were to be there when the stone was removed from Hawkmoth, you would suffer greatly."

The room fell silent as the words slowly processed. Master Fu sighed, ushering Wayzz to his resting place, "It is late. And we have discussed much. Go home and rest. I will be here if you have more questions."

Two flashes of light and the almost heroes stood. Hirondelle opened the door for her with a flourish. Kagami took one more glance back and took to the roofs.

"Kagami, wait!" Luka chased after her, much lighter on his feet than she was. He caught up with her easily, "So...I know Master Fu said we couldn't help, but I still do patrols and take on some of the petty crimes. With Dark Owl, Parisians are pretty used to meeting masked heroes that aren't necessarily magical. We can't help them directly, but we still have these for a reason, right? We could be partners."

She looked back at the boy, his eager blue eyes and slicked back hair, feathers jutting out occasionally. He held out his hand with an easy smile. Kagami was not one for failure. She set out to help these heroes. Perhaps it would look differently than she anticipated. She took his hand, and Pairs gained a new superhero duo.


	5. Redemption

redemption arc! Or the au where Gabriel wasn't completely a prick. If you have any one shot ideas or pairings you'd like to see or a chapter you'd like to see expanded, leave a review or shoot me a message!

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was an astute man and a shrewd businessman. He knew how to work the system and he prided himself in his instincts. Instincts that led him to daring fall lines and stunning spring shows. And yet, here he was duped by two teenagers once again. It put him in a foul mood. Nooroo claimed it was the luck provided from the ladybug miraculous that always swung the odds in their favor but he had a hard time believing that. Odds could only go so far.

And it was his own son that he was facing against, what a disgrace.

The identity of Chat Noir had not come easy. And it was not confirmed, just an inkling, a nagging that he could not put to rest. He planned on confirming it today.

There was a knock on his office door and Nathalie entered, tablet in hand, "I have the schedule for the next two weeks for your review."

He waved her over, not trusting himself to speak in his mood. She passed him the iPad and he scanned it briefly. A note made him pause, "Nathalie, what is this?"

She looked over, "Adrien's graduation is in six months but it falls on the trip to Milan. You must inform the school that you won't be in attendance for the event by next Monday."

His son was graduating. The time had slipped his mind. He would need to make arrangements to inform the appropriate schools, though Nathalie had probably been two steps ahead of him. He had several contacts in prestigious university located in Paris.

"Nathalie, be sure to schedule time with M. Lamour and Jacques. I can speak with them regarding Adrien's future schooling."

She hesitated, causing him to look up. Was she...nervous? "Sir, that may not be necessary."

"Excuse me?"

"Adrien has already applied and been accepted to the local university's physics program."

"Physics?" he said with utmost disdain. "Is my son here for lunch?"

"No sir. He remains at school for lunch most days, though he takes the lunches prepared by the chef to remain on his diet."

Gabriel's mouth thinned. When did this happen? "Very well. Inform him I wish to speak with him when he returns from school."

"Yes sir." Nathalie all but ran out of the room, not that he was surprised. She could tell when her boss was in a bad mood. Unable to focus on work, Gabriel got up and wandered the house, pausing on the wall that held family portraits. A young Adrien smiled up at him, a gaping hole in his mouth from missing teeth. Emilie was laughing at something. He put his hand on it.

Adrien was barely 14 when she died and it seemed like time had ceased, but today was a reminder that his son had not waited for him to get it together. His son had not waited for him to bring back his mother.

"She cannot come back, master," came a whisper at his shoulder. Nooroo had floated into view, "And even if you succeed, all those years have been lost. You may bring back Emilie, but you will lose Adrien in the process, one way or another."

All too soon, his son was entering the house. Gabriel had been waiting for him, so he was able to witness the inexplicable change as his son went from vibrant and alive to subjected and subdued. He looked up, startled to see his father waiting for him.

"Is everything okay, father?"

"Nathalie informs me that you have applied for a physics program? This does not seem wise."

Three years ago, Gabriel's tone and pressing would have sent Adrien into a tense ball of emotions, hackles raised like a cornered cat. Now, there was ease when he replied, "Yes, I hope to go into research or teaching."

"And what of the business? This is your company too." Neither male could miss the inference, but Adrien refused to accept the responsibility.

"I am employed there, yes, but I make no pretense of owning it. I know nothing of the business side of things and more, I have no interest in it. I'm still willing to model while in school but it will not be my priority."

Gabriel's eye twitched ever so slightly. When did his son grow so confident? When did he stop vying for his approval? "Anyone living in this house, rent free, has expectations and rules. As my son, you have an image to uphold."

Again, the attack bounced off him like it was nothing, "I understand. I'm actually moving into a flat with a friend after graduation. It's closer to university and cheaper than if I rented on my own."

"You..." This couldn't be happening. His son's flagrant disobedience and disregard was insulting. How dare he think he could toss aside everything Gabriel worked for. He would not stand for this.

"If that's all, I have studies to attend to." Adrien glanced at him curiously, then left before he received an answer. With a start, Gabriel was faced with the truth. His son was not a child anymore and he was making his own decisions. After all, when was the last time he encouraged healthy discussion between him and his son? When was the last time he talked with his son?

He intended to approach it more at dinner, only to find the table empty. He even had to order the chef to send his plate to the table instead of his room. After an hour of Adrien not showing, he reached out to Nathalie.

"Where is my son? He was absent from dinner."

The question surprised Nathalie, more so than seeing her boss at dinner, "He spends every Thursday with the Dupain-Cheng's, his girlfriend's family."

"Girlfriend?" he demanded. She gulped visibly.

"Y-yes sir. You met her last year. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The name rang a bell. A budding fashion designer, if he remembered correctly. He must have approved of the relationship, Adrien wasn't that rebellious. And he did note that there was a dinner scheduled, but he had dismissed it as normal. How much detail had he been missing with Adrien?

He retired to the attic, too restless for sleep or work. Butterflies drifted around him, feeding off his anxiety, itching for change. He could feel several emotions spike around the city and each time he held out his hand for a butterfly, only to shoo it away at the last moment.

Finally, around 2 in the morning, he left the attic and made his way to his son's room. He stepped inside, glancing at the sleeping form in the bed. He stood over him, noting the glint of metal on Adrien's hand. A ring he never seemed to be without. He reached for it. Growls sounded across the room.

Gabriel's eyes flitted across the large space, settling on green reflecting from the rock wall. His eyes narrowed at the small creature. The black cat miraculous. So it was true.

And just like that, a choice was presented to him. Take the miraculous and lose his son or release his aim to restore his family and repair his relationship with Adrien. It would be so simple, so easy. The slip of a hand, half of his goal would be just within reach. And if Adrien was Chat Noir, he had no doubt that his girlfriend was the other side of that coin. From what he gathered of the miraculous, those two were fated together.

He looked at his son, sleeping soundly. All he needed was to reach out. Lose his son or lose his wife? He stumbled back, somehow making it to his room before crumbling. Was this what a nervous breakdown was? He wasn't sure, regardless Gabriel was not a fan.

Sweat trickled down his neck as he gasped for breath. Nooroo fluttered about his head, silent and waiting.

"It's not worth it Mon Amor."

Gabriel's head snapped up, the image of his late wife sitting on the bed, dressed in a simple nightgown, her hair falling around her shoulders, just as she looked the last day, a smile on her lips. "You...no, you're not here."

"No," she said sadly, "I am not."

"I'm going insane."

She shook her head, "You're having a crisis, a break in character, but you can come out of it stronger."

"By letting you go," he spat, anger boiling to the surface. Her image flickered and he panicked, not willing to have her fade just yet.

"Gabriel, things can never go back to the way they were. Even if you managed to revive me." Her image stood and knelt beside him, "You must let me go. For your own sake as well as Adrien's."

"The miraculous, they can revert time. It will be like it never happened."

"It would be a half-life at best, scars and unspoken memories would still break through. Magic can only erase so much damage." She sounded a lot like Nooroo at the moment. Was it his kwami manipulating him. Fingers drifted through his hair.

"Ladybug has erased damage from the akumas, even brought people back to life."

"Yes, to those affected by magic. Magic curing magic. You are hoping to bend the laws of life to your will." Her hand rested on his cheek, forcing him to look up. Her hand chilled on his skin, a reminder that she was dead.

There was a moment of silence as he basked in her gaze, her light, but the sadness had yet to lift. "Do you remember that day on the Seine? The one before my diagnosis."

Of course he did. He remembered everything, "I promised you forever."

"And what did I tell you?"

"That no one is promised forever," he muttered, annoyed by her reminder, "You asked me to promise you the days we had left, whether it be one day or thousands."

"And then Adrien fell out of the boat," she said with a laugh, bringing a smile to his face. "That silly boy thought he could catch a fish with his bare hands."

"I don't want forever," he whispered, "Just a few more days like that."

She sighed, "Oh amor. How many days have you missed with Adrien in this futile quest? How many more will you miss if you succeed? There's still a chance to fall out of the boat and catch a few fish with your son and possibly future grandchildren. The damage isn't irreversible yet."

He held onto her hand, the words sinking into his heart, the image of children and laughter filling this mausoleum of a home.

"Make your choice, Gabriel. Don't let this opportunity slip through." He looked into her eyes as she began to fade, the sorrow lifting for the briefest moments as he said his final act as Hawkmoth.

"Nooroo, I renounce you."

The next day, the household staff were greeted by an unusual sight. A nervous Gabriel Agreste. He paced the halls, a letter and box in hand. When approached by Nathalie he simply cited he was waiting for his son. He had been up for hours, but he had to do this today, before he changed his mind.

Adrien startled when he left his room, greeted by an unkempt version of his father, his knuckles white as he gripped something in his hands.

"Is...everything okay, father?"

That seemed to douse him awake. He straightened, squaring his shoulders, "Yes. I apologize for interrupting you so early in the day, but I wanted to be sure to catch you before school. Here."

He handed Adrien the box and letter, which he took hesitantly, "What's this?"

"A graduation present. And...an apology. I have come to the realization recently that I have neglected my duties as your father and, while I cannot compensate for the time lost, I can strive to be better in the future."

Adrien's brows knitted together as he looked at the plain box and nondescript envelope. He began to fumble to open them and Gabriel's heart raced, his hands snapping up to stop him, "This present is one to open alone, or only in the eyes of your girlfriend."

His son stared at him, then slowly placed them in his bag, "I...thank you father."

He nodded and began to turn, to flee from this pitiful excuse of redemption, before Adrien grabbed his arm, "My graduation is in a few months, can I expect you there?"

An olive branch. Gabriel smiled briefly, "I'd be honored. If...you'll have many questions regarding that gift. If you at any point no longer wish me in attendance, please let me know."

"And Adrien? My door is always open."

His son nodded, still frowning as he slipped through the entry towards school. And like that, Hawkmoth was no more.


	6. Promise

Another short, Yay! Although these may start slowing down as I work on other things. Featuring the lovely ladyblogger and some sides of the love square. Enjoy!

* * *

"Man, this is a nasty akuma," Alya Cesaire whispered as she looked out the window. It seemed like half of Paris was on fire. Her fingers twitched towards her phone and keys. She'd feel better if she was out there, doing something, anything. Watching it play out from a safe space was excruciating.

The twins yelled in the next room and she was reminded once again why she wasn't out there filming. Stupid sisters. Stupid work event her parents had to go to. How could she possibly call herself the ladyblogger if she wasn't chasing the action?

Her phone dinged and she picked it up as she went to yell at the twins. _Still with the monstrous duo?_

She smiled. Nino was great. He was also super relieved she wasn't out there in the thick of it. Hawkmoth's attacks had gotten worse in the past week. Almost deadly. The miraculous cure did it's job, but scars were starting to appear. People were growing nervous.

Shooting her boyfriend a quick reassurance, Alya put her sisters to bed for the third time that night, smiling as she remembered their night of terror as akumas. She promised to get Rena Rouge on them if they didn't get to sleep. That quieted them. She went back to her room, pulling up the newsfeed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared from the scene. People were being evacuated. It wasn't uncommon for the two superheroes to leave momentarily to recharge, especially with the recent violent akumas. Alya scowled at the lady on screen. She was doing a horrible job, obviously scared herself and causing more panic. She was covering more about the destruction than the akuma itself. What a waste.

Knock, knock.

Alya whipped her head around to her window, mouth falling in surprise at Ladybug hanging in front, carrying a bleeding Chat. She jumped up, flinging open the window.

"Ladybug? What's going on?"

There had been a few times where she had helped out the spotted hero as herself, but it always came as a surprise. Of all the people in Paris, why chose her? Whatever the reason, Alya was touched by the trust the hero had in her.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

Alya glanced at Chat, who was gripping his side, signature smile twisted into a grimace, "Yes. Put him on my bed. I'll get it!"

"Cookies and cheese too! As much as you can spare!" Ladybug called out to her, laying Chat on the bed. "Hang in there chaton."

Alya grabbed as much as she could carry, grateful her parents kept a fully stocked industrial first aid kit at all times. With her mom as a chef and her dad working at the zoo, this family was familiar with major accidents. She pushed open her door, hanging back as Ladybug whispered to Chat.

"Thank you Alya," Chat said, a smile forcing its way through, warning Ladybug of her entrance. She latched onto the first aid kid, quickly pulling out bandaging and wrapping it around Chat.

"So...what happened?"

A beeping filled the air and Ladybug pursed her lips, only turning to Alya once Chat was out of danger of bleeding out. "You can keep a secret, right Rena?"

"Of course! I'd never betray you two!"

"Good, because you're about to get the secret of a lifetime." With one last beep, light filled the room and Alya was left staring at two of her best friends. There was a moment of silence and pandemenium broke out.

"I knew it! I knew it and you, gah! You lied to me! That's not important! Ha! I knew it!"

"Alya calm down-"

"Cat's out of the bag, huh m'lady?"

"Really? Now, Adrien? Now's the time for puns?"

"Cheeeeese."

"Right here Plagg, next to my cookies."

"Every time is time for puns."

Adrien suddenly yelped, gripping his side as he curled in on himself. Marinette was at his side in an instant, fingers curling through his hair. The black kwami gulped the last of the cheese and burped, "Ready to go."

"C-claws out."

Another flash of light and the suit washed over him, the pain easing slightly. "Oh chaton. Why you insist on taking these falls is beyond me."

Alya sat in a chair beside the bed, "How can I help?"

Marinette looked at her best friend, eyes holding too much wisdom for someone her age. Gone was the clumsy girl she met in school two years ago. Here was Paris' hero, carrying all the burden and responsibility. "Adrien needs to stay out of sight while I get the akuma. I'm sorry to rope you into this again, but I was worried about him staying on a roof and bleeding out."

"Girl, you kidding? You know I got your back."

"And no posting to the blog."

"Adrien is here to watch me," she smiled sadly, "And I'm not gonna remember once the akuma is cleansed, right?"

Marinette studied her, "Even if you don't, I promise to tell you after. I owe you that much."

She smiled, hugging Alya tightly. Ladybug's kwami chimed in, stating she was ready to go and Ladybug was back. She swept at Chat's bangs and kissed him on the cheek, then flew into the night.

Alya may have squealed.

Adrien, Chat Noir, laughed, then groaned, "You know, you're handling this better than I thought."

"Well, I always knew I wouldn't tell anyone if I ever found out. It was just fun to look. And after being Rena, things changed. Wait...I thought you and Ladybug didn't know each other's identities?!"

He blushed, "That's uh...recent development. Like...in the last month? I mean, before then we had no idea, and it wasn't really on purpose? It sorta just happened."

A month. They knew for a month. How convenient that, around that time, Marinette lost her stutter around Adrien. How convenient that Adrien suddenly asked her out at that time. Ohhh, these two were in so much trouble. "Spill."

Sunshine just began spilling his guts, vomiting the words before he could stop himself. It made Alya's head spin. Minutes stretched to an hour and all of the sudden, ladybugs washed over Paris and all over her room.

She blinked, staring at Chat Noir in her room, "...Chat Noir?"

He studied her closely then gave a smirk, "A pleasure as always miss Cesaire."

"Wait!" she yelled as he stepped on her window sill, "Can I get an interview?"

His grin grew, "Purrhaps later. I have a Lady to cat-ch. See you tomorrow!"

With his signature salute he bounded out and over the rooftops. She stared after him. Tomorrow? Why would she see Chat Noir tomorrow? A headache was beginning to form as she tried to recall what led to him being in her room in the first place. He was hurt. There was an akuma.

Her phone dinged. She looked down at it. 4

Well that's weird. It came from her email too. She opened it up. A choppy version of herself came on the screen.

"Alright, listen up. I don't have much time. Chat Noir, aka Adrien freaking Agreste is in your room. and your bff is counting on you." Alya stared at the screen, memories slowly connecting as it flooded back to her. Chat, Ladybug, the akuma. The reveal.

"Okay, I think that's it. Operation kick butterfly butt is a go. Over and out." The video clicked off.

"I can't believe you didn't think I'd tell you."

Alya yelped, jumping out of her seat. Marinette laughed, stepping fully into the room. She was clothed as herself, although the shadow behind her still had ears and claws. Her kwami zoomed over to the cookies again, looking utterly exhausted.

"In my defense, you haven't told me in TWO years."

Mari sat beside her, "It wasn't time."

"Well, now you're stuck with me," Alya crossed her arms, going into full mom mode, "Especially with Hawkmoth knowing who you two are."

Her best friend sent a withering glare to the cat behind her. His ears went flat and he gave a sheepish grin, "Slip of the tongue?"

Marinette was not impressed, "Go tell Nino it's time, before you end up telling her everything."

"Wait! NINO KNEW BEFORE ME?!"


	7. Finding Normal

"Do you think we could ever have a normal life, Chat?" Ladybug asked, her legs swinging gently as they sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It had been three years and she still couldn't come to terms with this. Three years of rooftop chases and moonlight patrols. Three years of dastardly akumas and cheeky partners.

Chat leaned back on his hands, looking over at his partner, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking...never mind, it's silly," she shook her head.

"Well, now you have to tell me," he teased, sitting up in interest.

Ladybug scowled, rolling her eyes, "I just...I've never had a boyfriend Chat. I have to constantly make excuses for why I'm so tired or annoyed or missing class. And...it's never normal. I never get to be 100% real with anyone."

"You haven't told anyone about being Ladybug?" he asked, curious, the teasing lilt in his voice dropping.

"No, have you?"

Chat shook his head, "I've been tempted. I think my best friend would keep the secret. I know he'd be cool with it, but..."

"You don't want to put him in danger," she finished for him, "Same here."

"But hey, we've managed this far. Being Ladybug shouldn't stop you from dating and having fun and being normal."

She hugged her knees to her chest, "I'd be lying to whoever I date though. It could never go anywhere because I'd be keeping half of myself from him."

Silence fell between the two heroes, both spiraling into their own thoughts. Chat wrestled with the words, his whole body wanting to scream Then date me! But they had agreed, no reveals. And if they dated as Chat Noir and Ladybug, there were still the other halves of their lives being kept. There was still a wall that was keeping them from being whole together.

Ladybug dwelled on another blonde haired, green eyed boy in her life. On how easy it was to talk with him, and make him laugh, and how happy he made her. Yet...fate had other plans. Beyond him only seeing her as a friend, Marinette still couldn't be herself around him. Not truly.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock struck one in the morning. Ladybug stood and dusted herself off, "Sorry for the mood killer, chaton. I'll bring cookies next time."

"Purromise?"

She groaned, "Only if you keep the puns to yourself."

"To mewself? Impawsible!"

Despite her protests, Chat was able to bring a smile to her lips and that was all that counted. Even if it was matched with her eye roll, "Good night, Chat."

She flicked out her yo-yo and swung off, taking a few extra turns on the off chance that anyone was watching. Light engulfed her room as she detransformed, landing with a soft thump on her bed. Tikki swirled into existence, watching her chosen carefully.

"That was a heavy conversation," the small kwami mentioned.

Marinette sighed, getting ready for bed, "Yeah, sorry. It's just been on my mind lately."

"Why?"

"Just something Alya said actually. She was talking about Nino and how much she loves him and all these plans they have after graduation. And she said she wanted me to get to experience it, that I needed to tell Adrien and get it out but..."

"You don't love him?" Tikki guessed.

"I wish," she said, "I still care so deeply for him, but I don't want to lie to him. And if it ever went the way Alya and Nino's relationship was going, I'd have to tell him. And it would put him in danger."

Tikki hummed as she ate a cookie, her eyes watching the young woman as she paced the room a bit, thoughts swirling in her mind. "It's not impossible. Many Chat Noirs and Ladybugs have had happy full lives, filled with spouses and children."

Marinette looked at her sadly, "But I can't do that. Not to someone who can't see both sides of me."

"What if you told Chat Noir who you are?" Tikki suggested, forcing her charge to stop mid step and look at her.

"But... it has to stay a secret."

The small kwami resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Marinette had grown so much over the past few years, but sometimes the scared teen still poked through, "When you first got me, yes. When your partnership with Chat was still forming, yes. And it would be better to wait for Hawkmoth's defeat, but there is always going to be someone else to fight. You shouldn't sacrifice happiness for momentary safety."

Turmoil and indecision crossed the young woman's face, but also temptation and longing. Tikki knew her too well. The desire to be whole with her partner, with the man that she put all her trust and hope on, was too strong. She just needed a little push, "Many bugs and cats ended up together as well. You cannot face the impossible with someone day in and day out without falling at least a little bit in love."

"I have to tell him," she whispered, fear slowly being replaced by hope and love, "I have to call him right now!"

"Wait, I-"

"Tikki, spots on!" Another flash of light and Ladybug jumped out onto her balcony, pulling up her yo-yo to call, "Chat? Gah, this is so stupid, you're probably already asleep, but...I have to talk with you. Because Tikki, my kwami, she's right. She made me see it. I can be normal. You...we can be normal. Oh, I'm messing this all up. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower. I really hope you're not asleep."

Ladybug hung up the phone and swung over to the tower. She landed gracefully and immediately began to pace. What if he didn't show? What if he was asleep? What if...

She stopped dead in her tracks. Was she really ready for this? For him to see all of her? There was a part of her that screamed yes, the part that has been begging to know who her flirty kitty is, but she couldn't quite ignored the part that was terrified.

The mask was comfortable, a friendly wall between her and the world. Marinette could hide her insecurities, her doubts, her failings, with just a strip of red fabric. As Ladybug, she could take on everything the world had to offer. Was she ready to give that up with Chat?

"Ladybug?"

She turned to face her partner. He was uncertain, a bit dazed, looking at her as if she could break him. Marinette smiled, yes this was right. She didn't need a mask to take on the world, she just needed him.

"Hi chaton. I...I didn't mean to scare you. I, um, well..."she floundered with words. This was Chat, but...it was altering her life. She could never go back from this moment.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, the joke falling a bit flat, but an attempt at levity nonetheless.

"I want you to know who I am!" she nearly shouted, forcing it out before she could dwell any further. Chat grew still, like a deer in headlights, processing.

But slowly, radiantly, a smile grew on his lips, and before she could say anything further, he cried, "Plagg claws in!"

Marinette quickly called off her transformation, not wanting to see him before she lost her courage. Light flashed around them and she closed her eyes against it, then kept them closed, afraid. One last barrier.

"Marinette?" the voice was filled with awe and adoration. Her name falling from his lips. It sounded like music from the heavens.

She opened her eyes, a laugh bubbling up past her lips as she said her chaton's name with as much care as he said hers, "Adrien."

And just like that, two halves were finally whole.


End file.
